Let It Snow
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: There's a heavy snowstorm on Jump City, stranding the Titans inside and leaving them with nothing to do but get to know each other better. The first installment of my own FKS series. Julesfire rocks! I do not own TT.


"Robin?" The teenage superhero awoke to the sound of knocking and his angel's voice. After falling of the bed and landing with a painful thud in a mess of blankets, sheets, and pillows, he walked to his bedroom door and opened it to see her beautiful face. He couldn't help but show a small smile at her adorable, confused look. "Robin, I wish to go to the roof, but the door is very heavy, and when I finally got it opened, something soft and white fell onto the floor. I believe I must have damaged what was on top of it. Do you believe you can repair it?"

"Show me, and I'll see what I can do." It was five thirty in the morning but it never ceased to amaze him how energetic she could make him. She led him to the roof door. Underneath it, he saw a pile of snow. He couldn't help but chuckle. "You didn't break it, Star. It's snow."

"Snow? This white fluffy thing is snow? Is that what was also falling from the sky?"

"Probably. Let's go to the living room and I'll explain," Robin told her, as he led her to the main room. As they walked, he explained the concept of snow. A little while later, Raven walked down the stairs, followed by the two morons, once again arguing about what to eat for breakfast: meat or tofu.

"Dude, it's snowin'!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

"And the doors are all blocked. Joy. I'm stuck here with you guys," Raven noted sarcastically.

"Please, we are 'stuck'?" Starfire asked confused. So, of course, Robin started to explain that, because it was snowing so hard, they couldn't go anywhere.

"Dude, what if the city's in trouble?" Beast Boy asked, trying to make sure that they didn't have to go into battle that day. He felt like being lazy that day and, to tell the truth, everyone did, even the Boy Wonder.

"Yeah, Beast Boy. Someone's going to try to cause chaos in the city when they can barely see in front of them for the snow," Raven commented, once again being sarcastic. Robin nodded.

"I'm going to agree with Raven. Even someone like X wouldn't go out in this storm," he assured the changeling.

"Why'd you use X as an example?" Cyborg questioned.

"Because he's very persistent," Robin explained.

A few hours later, the Titans had played every board game in the Tower. They'd watched every movie they had on their shelves, except the horror ones. Starfire wasn't sure whether this was good or bad. She hated the movies, but being close to Robin was a different story. Beast Boy had practiced every morph he had, annoying Raven to the point where she engulfed him in dark magic and threatened to send him to another dimension. Cyborg didn't really want to see the little guy go the another dimension, so he tried to come up with something to occupy him.

"Ya know what? We could play: SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!!" Cyborg exclaimed. Raven and Robin both looked at him reproachfully, Starfire looked at him confused, and Beast Boy's face was blank, until-

"DUDE! That's a great idea! Only, let's play a little differently." Starfire was still confused. Robin started to explain to her that when you play "spin the bottle" you have to kiss the person the bottle lands on if they're the opposite sex.

"But instead of doing that," Beast Boy interrupted a very relieved Robin when he reached this part, "we're going to ask each other a question and they have to answer it truthfully, or else." Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. Starfire smiled.

"This seems to be a very 'cool' form of entertainment. May we play, please, friend Robin?" He smiled. If anyone else had asked, he would have said no on the spot, but this was Starfire, and he could never resist. He nodded.

"Why not? Just no stupid questions," he said, directing the last comment directly towards Beast Boy and Cyborg. They nodded enthusiastically and pulled out a bottle.

"Raven, ya playin'?" Beast Boy asked, secretly hoping she would. She rolled her eyes and, finally nodded, as she obliged to his request and sat in the circle on the floor they had created. Once Beast Boy exclaimed that he would go first, he spun and it landed on Cyborg. "Okay," Beast Boy said, trying to think of something to ask him. "Who were the last two girls you liked?" Cyborg's face fell. He muttered some choice words under his breath and looked at Beast Boy, face crest-fallen in defeat. Beast Boy knew what Cyborg was going to say before he opened his mouth.

"Jynx and Bee, okay? My turn," Cyborg voiced in triumph as he spun the bottle. It landed on Raven. "Okay, Raven. If you could feel any emotion, what would it be and why?" Raven glared at him for a minute."

"…love," She answered, after a few moments hesitation. "Because Terra wouldn't have been a problem if I could feel that." After saying this, she decided to do something very bold on her part. She kissed Beast Boy. Nothing blew up. She sat back down, blushed, and turned away. Then she remembered it was her turn and spun the bottle. It landed on Robin. His eyes widened with his mask. Raven looked at him evilly. "What matters more to you than anything else in the world, even catching Slade?" She, as did everyone else in the room except his very own best friend, already knew the answer. Her name was running through his head at fifty miles a minute. He wanted to lie, he knew he did. He didn't want to tear those walls down just yet. But he also knew that she was his everything. Every time he messed up, she forgave him; when he needed help the most, she was there. If none of that had hurt their friendship, then why would those three words do that. If anything, they would strengthen it.

"Do I have to say it?" he asked, knowing that there was another way to let them know. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked interested, Starfire looked confused, and Raven looked amused.

"I answered my question, you answer yours," Raven said. Robin knew it was final, but she didn't know what he meant.

"I mean-can I show you guys?" Raven nodded. He walked over to where Starfire was sitting, leaned down, and pulled her chin so that her lips would meet his in a sweet, blissful kiss. When he pulled back, her eyes were still closed and her lips were slightly parted in shock. He blushed and sat down, spinning the bottle. It landed on none other than…Starfire. He looked at her expectantly and said, "Starfire, same question." She smiled slyly and stood, walking and sitting right in front of him. She brought his lips to hers in another sweet, tender kiss. He gently probed her lips open with his tongue, then tried to memorize her mouth, until Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Man, that's one reason we changed the rules. It's spin the bottle revised, not seven minutes in Heaven. And it's startin' to snow harder!" Cyborg declared.

"Agh, let it snow!" Robin whispered into Starfire's ear, continuing to kiss her.


End file.
